Loneliness is Crowded Room
by Mamma Russia
Summary: 'As the saying goes, two's a company, three's a crowd. And loneliness is in a crowded room.' Matthew was begged to go to the party. He wasn't even sure why he was there. But made a certain Prussian can make it seem worth it. CanadaXFem!Prussia One-Shot


**Okay! So...I know I haven't updated 'States Of America' in a while and i said I'd update at Christmas but I'm having a serious writers block with that(yeah...seriously) because I was going to write USUK but someone will cry if it's that and my best friend will also hate me if there is no FrUK...so I need to write my original...and a FrUK version to keep the people happy.**

**To be quite honest, the only reason I had time to write this is because this is what I wrote for my English prelim exam and my teacher said redraft it and it'll be a grade 1, as my spelling sucked in the actual exam...SO without anymore blabbing, here it is!**

**Rating: K+(I never write for that rating...it's lways higher...)**

**Pairing: Fem!PruCan/CanadaXFem!Prussia; if you squint your eyes, there is a hint at USFem!UK**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the title...that was the stimulus I used in the writing paper for English.**

**Summary: 'As the saying goes, two's a company, three's a crowd. And loneliness is in a crowded room.' Matthew was begged to go to the party. He wasn't even sure why he was there. But made a certain Prussian can make it seem worth it. CanadaXFem!Prussia/Fem!PruCan**

-x-x-x-

The crystal water droplets hung from the dim light, creating the effect of a frozen waterfall in early spring. Every little bit of light was captured by the sculpted glass and bounced all over the grand room in a random shower. The light seemed to be particularly focused on a young man sitting by the silk black piano as someone played beautiful melodies. Said young man took another sip of his half full glass of red wine and looked around himself with bored and tired eyes. The crowd of people had split into pairs and were waltzing round the grand hall elegantly. There were some sitting at the side but not many, and even the ones sitting were in the sprit of the Christmas party. All but him. No matter how full and crowded the room may have been that night, loneliness seeped through his veins and created a cold spot in his heart. The cream walls took in all the laughter and made it louder and clearer, and white marble floor made every dance step able to be heard. It was truly beautiful but frankly, he didn't care as it just made his headache worse than it was.

The youth pushed himself out of his chair and made his way outside to the wide balcony, dodging everyone as he went. No one would notice him missing, no one ever did. The only reason he was here because his brother's wife, Alice, had begged him to come.

As he stepped out onto the balcony, a soft breeze hit him and blew his blonde, wavy locks back and away from his face. He closed his violet-blue eyes and smiled slightly for the first time of the night. He imagined he wasn't in England right now but somewhere else in the world, anywhere else, France, Germany, Spain, it didn't matter to him. He stepped out further and re-opened his eyes to the black velvet covering the sky, little stars peaking out and the moon in it's rightful place. He followed the sky downwards to the vast garden in front of him. Every time he looked at it all he was reminded of Alice in Wonderland, and could even picture the little blonde girl following the rabbit to the rabbit hole to Wonderland. Suddenly, in his mind, the little girl grew up and her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes were changed to white-ish hair and red eyes that seem to intimidate everyone but the man. He instantly knew the Gillian had worked her way into his mind once again without her even knowing the effect she had. Gillian was at the party too, she was just dancing. She hadn't said a word to him yet. The pale, albino girl was probably dancing with many men that would be able to make her happy while concealing perfectly the fact that the colour of her eyes scared them and all they wanted was her riches. So what chance did he have?

He leaned against the railing of the balcony's edge and sighed, resting his head in his arms. The music in the background was slowly drifting towards the end of the song, as if scared to stop the beauty on the dance floor. As it finally stopped, the men bowed to their partners and the ladies dropped their heads in thanks and both left. The last dance of the night was announced and the man turned his head to see Gillian being flocked with men and her giggling quietly, but he knew how much she wanted to laugh out loud at the attention she was getting for once in her life. Something in him couldn't bear to watch so he turned back to the darkened world outside, trying to concentrate on it's stillness more than the events behind him.

The music was just beginning when he felt a gently tap on his shoulder. He turned his head only to see red eyes and a smile. Carefully, she stretched her hand out and smiled wider.

"Dance with me, Matthew."

His heart seemed to stop then stutter back to life as he fully turned and took her delicate hand in his and put his other hand on his her slim waist. She tugged him slightly to pull him closer, lay her arms gently round his neck and leant her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and swayed slightly.

As the saying goes, two's a company, three's a crowd, and loneliness is a crowded room.

-x-x-x-

**Was it good? Bad? Alright? Please tell me! I know it's short but I only had an hour to do it and half of that was mainly stressing over what the hell to write.**

**Mamma Russia x**


End file.
